


Tea Party

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [168]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Lucifer, Big Brother Michael, Fluff, Gen, Little Brother Castiel, M/M, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel's big brothers decide to throw a tea party and he is invited 'on pain of tickles.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party

 

Castiel spends a few moments fidgeting at the door, folding down the corners of his brother’s gilded invitation to ‘The Bestest Tea Party Ever” and tracing his fingers over the words “No Humans Allowed” and “Dress in your prettiest, sparkliest, awesomest clothes!”

 

Up the hall, Dean makes a shooing motion and rolls his eyes. Castiel makes a sound of indecision; he can’t skip this, because he knows that Mika and Lu would be upset, but he’s hardly dressed for the occasion and Dean had told him that tea parties were “parties from hell.”

 

The door swings open before he can choose between knocking and bolting, revealing Gabriel in a sparkly rosy lilac suit. “Castiel, you can _not_ come into here wearing that,” he gasps in lieu of a greeting. He snaps and Castiel finds himself in an ombre green dress with little cupcakes strewn about the skirt and sweet lacy details at the hem, collar, and sleeves.

 

“Gabriel,” he whines, tugging at the fabric in distain. He can already hear Dean’s mocking snorts and giggles of ‘I didn’t know you were secretly a girl, Cassie.’

 

“You’re right,” Gabriel concedes. “How thoughtless of me not to put some tiny little bows in your hair... Oh, and some darling polka-dot stockings. And a bonnet!” As he speaks, each of the items appear on Castiel. “ _Now_ you look adorable. Come on in.”

 

When Castiel sees the explosion of pastels that seems to have replaced his two eldest brother’s wardrobes, he almost feels right at home. Then Lucifer hands him a plate of finger sandwiches shaped like tiny dinosaurs and he forgets why he’d protested to coming at all.


End file.
